Letters
by DemonPrincess713
Summary: Mai decides she needs help dealing with a nice Naru. It couldn't hurt writing Lin about her problems, could it? This is my first fanfic so please R&R:D
1. Chapter 1

Dear Lin,

Naru has been acting very strange lately. He's been saying thank you when I give him tea and I haven't been insulted in weeks. Ayako thinks he's been struck by the "love bug." How dumb does that sound. The only person he's in love with is himself...damned narcissist. So I'm going to confront him about this, but not yet. I'm not sure Masako has noticed and I've been looking forward to seeing the shock on her face when she realizes Naru doesn't love her (evil laugh). Oh, and I'm writing to you because if Naru ever found out I'd be dead...or worse. Plus I don't think he wants anyone knowing he's actually got a nice side. (Even though I'm sure everyone's noticed how Naru only acts like this towards me.) Naru's coming! Gotta go.

Sincerly; Mai


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to update yesterday but I forgot. I know no excuse. Well here's chapter 2:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. But it'd be cool if I did.

* * *

Mai,

Thank you for stating the obvious, we've all noticed Naru's behavior and I'm sure it's just anxiety over the case. We all know that Naru does not express his feelings like other people. I also apologize if you take this the wrong way but to think that Naru would fall in love with you is absurd. Please avoid such thoughts in the future.

Lastly, these notes are a ridiculous waste of time.

thank you,

Lin.


	3. Chapter 3

I've had these chapters all typed out for a while so I might put up chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt:(

* * *

Lin,

WHY WOULDN'T NARU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME? Are you saying I'm unattractive, because if you are Bou san will personally kick your ass. How dare you. I only thought you would like to know because you cling to Naru like a lost puppy. Wouldn't it be nice to hold these things over him? Well since this is such a waste of your time I could always resort to telling Madoka, who just so happens to be your wife what an ass your being. Or do you wnat to cooperate with me and give me advise on how to deal with Naru?

-Mai

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapters but I promise there will be longer ones.

I think I forgot the disclaimer in chapter one. Oops my bad.

Mai: I'm sure everyones done it before.

Lin: Don't beat yourself up for it.

DemonPrincess713: Aww thanks you guys I feel much better now!

Mai: Don't forget to R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back:D I would've updated sooner but I went to my friends house on friday and stayed there for the rest of the weekend.

Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Mai,

Although your response is completely anal expulsive, I will attempt to aid you. After all, Naru's attitude is beginning to annoy me as well. You may continue to contact me through written notes, however you may wish to deliver them through more reliable means. John isn't going to be the best choice once Naru gets curious. I do not find you attractive, however I'm sure Naru does. Unfortunately Naru is to in love with himself to be in love with someone else.

Lin

* * *

R&R Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm feeling very kind today so here's another chapter:D

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT and I never will.

* * *

Lin,

Yeah thats what I thought. Once Madoka is brought into the picture your completely cooperative. Anyways, what the hell am I supposed to do about Naru? He isn't himself anymore. I spilled hot tea on him yesterday and instead of saying some smart assed remark he asked if I was okay. The world is ending Lin! Thanks for agreeing to help me.

-Mai

* * *

Please Review:D


	6. Chapter 6

Ugg. So early in the morning and I haven't had a wink of sleep. Here is ch.6...Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Mai,

I don't remember agreeing to hear your life story and you know very little where my wife and I are concerned, so stay out of it. I'm not sure what you hoped to gain from that last note and I must admit your methods of delivering it were humorous. Although, just because you're wearing sunglasses, you're not invisible. I regret saying this already but please tell me what you want me to tell you. The most these notes seem good for is therepy.

-Lin

* * *

Please R&R:D

For those of you who have reviewed thank you:D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt nor will I ever. (I don't think that last part made sense but whatever)

* * *

Lin,

You stupid jerk! I can't believe you. I want you to tell me how to handle Naru. If you hadn't been so focused on not wanting to deal with me than you would have realized my problem.

Mai

* * *

Oooops, I guess this chapter was super duper short. Next chapter I promise will be longer than my other ones.

please review:D


	8. Chapter 8

As I promised a much longer chapter than my other ones. Maybe not as long as I want it to be but eh.

Disclamier: I in no way own Ghost Hunt otherwise Mai and Naru would be together:D

* * *

Mai,

Please refrain from being dramatic, I promised to help you and so I shall. Naru is apprehensive about the upcoming case next week. He hasn't told any of you because it isn't certain that he'll accept the case. The case is in a small town in London, he refuses to tell me the name but from what he's told me it has a powerful demon there. There is a house on an island in the marsh outside the town where a woman's son died in a carriage accident some time ago. She died not long after. When an associate of a law firm was sent to her house to organize the legal papers and the will, he was hounded by the locals to leave and witnessed the deaths of several children over the course of his stay. He stayed a week until his son came up to visit him when they were both killed at the train station. The death was publicly, and legally an accident but many believe it was the result of amnesities between the man and the locals. Naru believes the real cause of all the deaths is the demon from the house. She targets children much like the ghost in one of our previous cases. Naru is indecisive about this case because for some reason he thinks it may be too dangerous. I for one am extremely interested in this case and I also believe that this town is in dire need of our help. Do not tell Naru I informed you about it, which I'm sure he will. Encourage him to take the case. Under no circumstances are you to allow him to talk you out of it.

-Lin

* * *

So I put this chapter up because 7 was so short. But I will probably be doing 2 chapters a day so yup:D

Gene:Aren't you forgetting to tell them something?

DemonPrincess713:Oh I almost forgot...thanks Gene.

Gene:Since you can't remember anything someone has to.(Smirks)

DemonPrincess713:Gene.(waves fist in the air)

Gene:Oh you wouldn't do anything to me...you love me to much:D

DemonPrincess713:Damn you Gene.

Gene: ...

DemonPrincess713: Oh right. So me and my friend are co writing this story together. She doesn't have an account yet, but she will eventually. I am writing the letters as Mai, and she is writing the letters as Lin:D I just thought I should tell you that.

Gene:Reviewing would be much appreciated:D Thanks to all of you generous people for leaving a review. DemonPrincess713 loves them!

DemonPrincess713: Wow, you nailed that perfectly Gene:D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello I am back:D

Disclaimer: I dont own ghost hunt. (Sighs dramatically)

* * *

Lin,

I am sorry for being overdramatic. My mind is being fried from Naru's unusual behavior. When Naru talked to me about the case I practically begged him on my knees to take it. He only managed to tell me after my so called "childish behavior" that he would accept it. But he said I can't go because I'm a danger magnet. Lin, please convince Naru to let me come. I don't care if I have to be with someone everywhere I go, or if I have to make a million tea trips. I'll even listen. Everytime I'm about to talk to him about it he shoo's me away. (Extreme pouting happenning right here.) Don't let me down Lin, because I can always change his mind about the case.

-Mai:P

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated:D


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so I feel kind of bad that I didn't update yesterday or the day before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, not now, not tomorrow and not ever. (Growl's angrily)

* * *

Mai,

Your apology is accepted. However there is no need for your "threats" as I have already begun convincing Naru to bring everyone along on this case. I would also like to mention that the way Naru described your attempt at persuading him to take the case was indeed childish. Fortunately it worked, so I commend you. I suggest that you simply put up with Naru's behavior for the time being and he shall reconsider his decision to take you with us. I must warn you however that this case will be very dangerous. No one, especially not Naru, will have time to babysit you. So far there have been 46 deaths and 20 missing persons - nearly all of them children. I will not attempt to persuade you to abandon the case but I do ask you to seriously think about it before you decide to come. Naru will be announcing the details of the case at the meeting tonight. We need everyone we can get to help us, however, I know for a fact that I cannot ask any of you to come without you knowing exactly what we're up against.

-Lin

* * *

Review please and THank you:D


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again. So I think I'm starting to get lazy bc I keep forgetting to update the story sooner.

Disclaimer: I SHALL NEVER OWN GHOST HUNT MWAHAHA:D Oops I think I said that wrong haha thats ok.

* * *

Lin,

I will not be rethinking about coming thank you very much. Can you believe what happened! Thank god we will only be there for 3 days. Although I could have gone without the snide comments about my outfit. Anyways, after the meeting Naru pulled me aside to discuss rooming arrangements. Don't yell at me because I didn't plan any of this. So it will be, Ayako and Bousan, John and Masako, you and Madoka, me and Naru, then Yasu gets his own room. Naru told me to tell you; "No funny buisness." Apparently that means something to you, but I don't know.

-Mai

* * *

Please Review and THANK YOU:D


	12. Chapter 12

Why do guys have to be such assholes?! And why do I have to get so attached...not fair. Don't mind my babble, if fact, I'll just stop talking now.

Enjoy! Damn! I'm talking again! (Becomes a rage monster)

* * *

Lin,

Mai has yet to learn I've read each letter that has been exvhanged between the two of you. Most likely due to the lack of brain cells she has. (Smirk.) I know everyone is starting to get suspicious about my behavior towards Mai, but if you even breathe a single word to her about my attraction to her, I will glare you to death. If I may add, Mai's attire last night was quite distracting. You have no need to tell Mai about this. Now get back to work, I don't pay you to slack.

* * *

Naru: How the hell do you glare someone to death?

Me: I don't know, at the time it sounded better than you threatining to beat him to death.(Looks down at the floor in shame.)

Naru: I would much rather beat him to death than glare at him.(Smirks)

Lin: I'd rather you did neither.

Mai: What do you mean my lack of brain cells!(Death glare)

Naru: I...I wasn't thinking clearly when I wrote that. Please forgive me.(Looks at Mai with begging eyes.)

Mai: (Faints.)

Me: Good going Naru, look what you've done! Mai was supposed to do the disclaimer. (Starts to pout.) Wait, why don't you do it in place of her!

Naru: I refuse. (Turns head away.)

Gene: (Appears in front of Naru.) Hello little brother.

Naru: Gene? (Faints.)

Me: What the hell is up with these ghost hunters and fainting! Gene...will you do the disclaimer? (Bats eyelashes.)

Gene: (Winks.) Of coarse I will! DemonPrincess713 doesn't own Ghost Hunt other wise Mai and Naru would have lots of ghost hunting babies and I would be Uncle Gene:D

Me: Giggles

Lin: Please review it would be much appreciated.

Me: I was wondering where you went Lin.

Lin: Your the evil writer who could possibly get me beaten up so here is my revenge!

Me: Oh no what so ever am I going to do. (Sticks tounge out at Lin.)

Lin: Yui chan still li... (Becomes unconcious and collapses)

Gene: No telling Yui chan's secrets!

Me: Gene...what was Lin going to say?

Gene: (Whispers in ear)...

Me: I'm going to kill you Lin!

Gene: (Holds DemonPrincess713 back) It wasn't even that bad Yui chan...


	13. Chapter 13

Today has been such an awful day I thought, hey, why not post another chapter? So SHABAM! Here it is:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Mai,

I regret to inform you that our dearest friend Naru has become an ass. Do not worry I will try to convince Naru to share a room with Yasu, and any funny buisness will most certaintly not be coming from me. Naru isntends to send you home after three days and the rest of us will be staying as long as it takes. Honestly I think Naru intends to provoke the ghost somehow with the pairings in the rooms but you should not allow hime to force you into something you're not comfortable with. I also advise you to deliver these notes yourself, there may be suspicious eyes watching. Finally, please proceed with caution, I have a feeling this ghost will be unlike anything we have ever seen before.

-Lin

* * *

Gene: Did this make you feel any better?

Me: A little but not much:( (Starts to cry.)

Gene: (Bear hugs DemonPrincess713.)

Me: (Starts to cough.) Gene...can't...b..breathe.

Gene: (Lets go.) Sorry, I forget your fragile.

Me: Well, I'm not crying anymore so it worked. Thanks Gene!

Gene: No problemo. (Smiles.)

Mai: Please Review!

Gene: Where did you come from Mai?

Mai: Well I don't like to talk about that stuff because it's kinda gross so...

Gene: Uh, not like that Mai, I mean how did you just now get here?

Mai: Oh, well I was like KABLAM! Then I magically appeared so yup.

Me: ...


	14. Chapter 14

Even though it's only been two days since i've last updated I still feel kind of bad because when I read stories I'm like UPDATE NOW! So I shall post two more chapters today:D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Ghost Hunt:D Or Woman in Black, which is involved in my story, I just forgot to mention it earlier. Hahaha

* * *

Lin,

Of coarse Naru's and ass. Where have you been. Anyways, Naru told me to call everyone, you'd better pack for a week because tomorrow we leave for the case. Even though i've kind of wanted to share a room with Naru for the longest time, i'd rather not die because of his close proximity. So, I took my rooming arrangement into my own hands. I got Madoka to convince Naru to let me room with my bestest friend Yasu! (giggle.) Oh this is going to be fun! What would Naru force me to do besides work? I mean thats all he thinks about. Well and himself. Don't worry, Ayako was told to make me a charm so i'll be safe. I will be delivering these personally from now on because I saw that pig headed narcisisstic asshole peeping around my desk yesterday. Well, the king of narcisissm has called for tea. Gotta run!

P.S. I'm soooo sorry I broke your laptop. Please forgive me.

-Mai

* * *

Lin: Please read and review.

Me: Look who's here. (clenches fists.)

Gene: Now, now... you should know your not allowed to hurt Lin.

Me: Fooey.

Lin: (Sticks tounge out.) Haha you can't hurt me!

Me: John, come quick! Lin's posessed!

Lin: No i'm no...

John: (Throws holy water at Lin.) Starts chanting.

Gene: Kids these days...


	15. Chapter 15

Okay I obviously didn't put up two more chapters yesterday. But I have a valid excuse...my parents wouldn't let me on the computer. Enjoy chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or The Woman in Black.

* * *

Mai,

You may be and idiot, but i had no idea you were that oblivious. It's no matter, we have much to discuss. Please do not try to talk to the towns people again. They will be no help to us. They are frightened animalsat this point, unsavable and dangerous. If you provoke Naru anymore he may be inclined to wipe out the entire town. I'd thought you wouldn't want to be at fault for a mass murder so here is your warning. In context, heed Naru's warning about the marsh, stay away from it. You have seen Naru irratated and even angry, but he is absolutely impossible when in one of his sulks. Now that we are on the case you must be focused!

Lin.

* * *

Gene: Why do you get there hopes up?

Me: Well SORRY Gene! My parents wouldn't let me back on.

Gene: Excuses excuses. (Flicks DemonPrincess713.)

Me: Your lucky I like you Gene. (Walks away.)

Gene: Please review and Thank you:D


	16. Chapter 16

Here is another chapter for you...to make up for my fib yesterday.

Disclaimer: I shalt not ever own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Lin,

Oh joy. Now your calling me an idiot to? I don't know what you think i'm so oblivious to. I mean seriously, what could happen? Don't worry, I learnt my lesson. You would think they would be nicer, we're trying to help them. Pushing me into the mud was obviously they're way of saying fuck off. No worries I know the marsh is off limits. Naru's already givin me like 5 lectures. "Mai, you must be with someone at all times. If I even see you or hear about you going to the marsh there will be sever penalties..." blah blah blah. I've got it, stay out of trouble. I'm focused geee, you make it sound like I have the attention span of a peanut. (Which is none if you didn't know this already.)

- I promise to buy you a new laptop after the case:D

-Mai

* * *

Please Review, it is much appreciated:D

and thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello People! I was out with the family yesterday and in bed the rest. So enjoy chapter 17:D

Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Dear Mai,

I saw you pasing notes to Lin! You won't be able to pass this off, with a just friends! But don't worry! I won't tell Naru about your secret love affair! Oooh I just LOVE love triangles! This is gonna be juicy! You go get 'em girl!

-Yasuhara

* * *

Gene: Happy Independence Day!

Yasu: (Slaps forhead.) That was yesterday you idiot.

Gene: Oh well, it's the thought that counts.

Yasu: You're just as hopeless as Mai.

Gene: Why don't you say that to my face!?

Yasu: (Groans.) I just did.

Me: Guys! SHUT UP! (Smiles sweetly.) Please review before these two idiots kill each other.

Gene & Yasu: ...


	18. Chapter 18

My cousin was over for two days so I couldn't really update and the other two days, I think I was busy but I honestly don't remember.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, but I do love it3

* * *

Mai,

I'm not referring to you as an idiot for my own amusement, it is simply a fact. Naru isready to completely drop thecase because of what you've done! I would think that after all of the lectures you've recieved, you'd finally get it through your thick skull to be more careful! I told you explicitly never to go near the marsh! And yet where do I find you in the middle of the night!? Waist high in muck, half frozen, and still just as stupid! I understand half of your psychic ability lies within your dreams but that doesn't excuse your behavior! This ghost is more dangerous than you can imagine! She is toying with us. I will not see you're stupidity get people killed. Do you know that you're wandering almost got John drowned trying to save you? You cannot go wandering off because of a dream or I will send home myself! As for my laptop, I will not allow you to buy me a cheap plastic piece of shit! Naru has already replaced my computer and transferred all our data onto the new hardrive so get this silly idea out of your head! You couldn't afford to replace my computer if you worked constantly for 200 years! I'd also like to inform you that I still refuse to speak with you until you learn to think before you act! If you wish to further this discussion there is something you must first do! I can only pray you know what that something is.

-Lin

* * *

Mai: (Runs off crying.)

Me: Holy shit! Lin has exclamation points and rage! How exciting!

Gene: Wow, I didn't know you could be such a jerk. I mean it almost rivals...Naru's.

Lin: Don't compare me to that jerk!

Mai: Yeah Gene, Naru would at least apologize afterwards! Lin is much worse than Naru!

Gene: (Smirks.)

Lin:...

Me: Everybody who has reviewed THANK YOU! And please review:D


	19. Chapter 19

Hey:D I is back. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own Ghost Hunt...I'm just borrowing it's characters. I don't own Woman in Black either.

* * *

Lin,

How many times do I have to say i'm sorry? Plus this time it wasn't my fault. I had no control over my body because I was POSSESED! But no one wants to believe poor little, helpless Mai. (Pouty face.) Do you know how long I had to listen to his majesty's stupid lecture last night...4 HOURS! Thats a little long wouldn't you think; "Mai, your stupidity almost got you killed. Do you know how that would have affected the case. You are needed blah blah blah your pay will be docked if this happens again." He didn't even care that I was possesed. No, he wouldn't even consider it. As long as I don't put myself in any "unnecessary danger" he won't drop the case. As a side note, i'm sure after 200 years of working I could buy you a new laptop. I mean they aren't that expensive. Don't be so negative on my money earning skills.

Duty calls.

=) Mai

- Rawwwr!

I'll cat your candy! (Is that worthy of talking to me again?)

* * *

Please R&R:D Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far.

Gene: Hey what about us?

Me: What about you?

Gene: You're not giving us any time to talk.

Me: I'm not so sure I understand what you're getting at...

Gene: YOU KNOW WHAT!

Mai: Pay Gene no mind...I think he's pmsing.

Gene: I'm not a girl Mai.

Mai: Well you sure had me fooled.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey you guys! I wasn't going to post another chapter today, BUT, I did.

Thank you for reviewing:Iloveanimex, Silent Neko, Lovenarumai, NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe, thearistocrat, Sylavash and WhisperToTheWolves. Seriously, your reviews make me SUPER HAPPY!

Enjoy.

* * *

Dear Lin,

Who knew! I mean she's 10 years younger than you and you're married! Don't think I won't not pay attention to your super secret love letters whenever I have the chance!As long as you fill me in every once and awhile I will keep away. But, heed my warning, you hurt Mai and i'll snap that pretty little neck of your. Mk!

-Ayako

I just love romance!

* * *

Me: I know, very short.

Gene: True statement right there. (smirks) You are short.

Me: EXCUSE ME? I'm 5'8 which makes me an inch shorter than you. I'M NOT THAT SHORT DAMMIT!

Gene: (rolls eyes) Well excuse me.

Sebastian: Should I take care of this nuisance for you?

Me: SEBASTIAN!

Gene: Hey! You don't belong here, go back to black butler.

Me: (smacks Gene up side the head) He can stay if he wants. I'm sure I could entertain him somehow...

Gene: You and your dirty thoughts.

Sebastian: I don't mind...

Me: (squeals)

Gene: (sighs) Please review...this lunatic appreciates it.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! You know I really do love your reviews:D

So, here is another chapter for you guys.

Enjoy.

* * *

Mai,

I'll cat your candy? Honestly Mai. There's another reason to hate Japanese, congratulations. Naru's not an idiot, he understands possesion, however your increasingly stupid behavior leaves much to be desired. There haven't been any reports of possesion or abnormal behavior, other than the deaths of the children but I suppose it is possible you were possesed. In the future please don't make stupid decisions.

-Lin

- as an afterthought, i'd like to add that admitting you were out by the marshes by yourself when you were possessed doesn't help your case.

* * *

Lin: Hey stupid, you forgot the disclaimer again.

Me: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Lin: I mean...er...um...dear, you forgot the disclaimer?

Me: Damn you Lin! You aren't allowed to call me dear.

Lin: (Sweatdrops) Well, it seemed to me you were pissed so I just kind of panicked.

Me: Well it worked...but, (Smirks) call me stupid again and you won't like the outcome.

Naru: Are you serious? Lin, stop flirting she's only 16...

Lin: (Blushes) I...I...uh...oh look! A flying unicorn!

Me & Naru: (Turns around)

Lin: ( Sprints away)

Naru: DemonPrincess713 doesn't own Ghost Hunt other wise...well just let your imagination run wild.

Gene: She doesn't own Women in Black either so please review:D

Me: Wait! Before I leave...

I really want to write another story but I don't know what pairing to do. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated THANK YOU!

DemonPrincess713 out:)


	22. Chapter 22

Hey you guys! So I just got done babysitting at my aunts which is why I didn't post that LinxMadoka story. But no worries, it will be up today I PROMISE!

Well enough of my talking. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or The Woman in Black. (I keep forgetting to mention that one...oh well.)

* * *

Lin,

Oh please. Another reason to hate the Japanese? No, you've got that mistaken. It's another reason to hate me Lin. Just because I may say and do some pretty stupid things, it doesn't mean you have to take it out on the whole country. It's not my fault that I have a neon sign saying, "Come attack this poor helpless girl that needs rescuing by her attractive narcisisstic boss 24/7."

It's a possibility that one of the children that died could have posessed me. Last night, after I was dragged out of mine and Yasuhara's room, Naru decided that since I obviously can't protect myself, and Yasu can't protect me, I'm back to bunking with Naru. Yay...not. I don't want to share a room with the most narcisisstic man in the whole world. (Not to mention I'm in love with him.)

Anyways, Lin, I have a question. Do you remember the Doll house case? Well, we used a hitogata to purify Tomiko's mother, so why haven't you made one yet? I mean, I know it has the possibility of not working, but the lives of innocent children are at stake. Plus, if it doesn't work we can just try another tactic to get rid of this ghost. Right? I just hope we can finish this case as soon as possible because this place gives me the creeps! Naru's calling me, so I guess I'll talk to you soon.

-Mai

(sticks tongue out.) I'm just saying that since I was in the marsh and I'm not so stupid as to walk out into a marsh at the dead of night, I was posessed. Why the hell would I try and get killed? Hmmm...that's right, you answer that for me Mr. I have a stick up my ass.

* * *

Me: Yay!

Gene: What's your problem?

Me: Well, do you remember when I told you that I was co-writing this story with my bestest friend? (Lets call her Lyra.)

Gene: Yes. What about it?

Me: I'm going over to her house on Saturday!

Naru: You're that excited about it?

Me: I haven't seen her in like a month! OF COURSE I'M EXCITED! Stupid Narcisisst.

Gene: Yay! (Looks at Naru.) Noll, please just keep whatever you're thinking to yourself.

Naru: (Smirks) I will never understand the female brain.

Me: Excuse me? (Smirks) You know Naru, I've been writing this fanfic about you and Mai...

Naru: (sweatdrops.) Wait! I take it ba...

Me: Nope! You need to be punished for your bad behavior. I will be posting this story sometime next week...and it's going to be a long story, not a one shot.

Mai: Why is this punishment?

Me: Well, lets just say that _something _occurs that umm yeah I'm not giving you any more details haha. (Whispers to Mai.) Don't worry Mai, it's going to be rated T so nothing to bad will happen. (Smirks) Possibly.

Gene: Please review before this goes to out of hand...


	23. Chapter 23

Hey there you guys.

Haha, you know, when I say that I'm going to post something on a certain day, you really shouldn't believe me. But I did put up my other story. It's a LinxMadoka called Early Morning Activities. Just thought I'd say that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Woman in Black. If I could, Naru would be mine:D

* * *

Lin,

Hello dear. Awwww! You're helping Mai-chan with her problems! How cute! I didn't know you could care so much. Wow, Ayako and Yasu...tsk tsk. Why would they think you're having an affair with Mai. You would _**NEVER **_cheat on me. Would you Koujo-Kun. (furrows brow) Really Lin, if you don't want anyone reading your private notes, you shouldn't leave them out. Good luck!

-Madoka

* * *

Gene: I'm hurt. You would rather have Naru than me? (Starts to pout)

Me: I'm sorry Gene, but Naru is Naru and yeah.

Gene: That made absolutely no sense.

Me: Meh.

Naru: (Smirks) Well, at least she's got good taste.

Gene: WE ARE IDENTICAL!

Me: Umm...well you see...

Naru: She's even going to name a black kitten after me...of course once she gets it.

Gene: Please review so my heart can be mended.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey you guys.

I am really sorry it took me so long to update. Lyra chan had the letters and I just got them today on the bus so yeah. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! As a side note, in august me and my family went camping and Some really hot guys were there and they were checking me out. How you may ask I know this, my dad had a rage face on and I saw their jeep drive away. VICTORY! And you guys need to watch Free Iwatobi Swim Club because Haruka is really hot and he strips when he sees water! Haha well, here is chapter 24:D

ENJOY

Disclaimer: UGGG! How many times do I have to say this...DAMMIT! I don't own Ghost Hunt or Woman in Black.

* * *

Mai,

I do not recall ever having a stick up my ass, and to put it bluntly, you often do incredibly stupid things for unseeable reasons. You are a psychic so it is no surprise that you would attune yourself to these spirits, but as of today there are no children left in the town so your fear for the children is now misplaced.

To address your idea with the hitogata, I wonder if you remember anything about that case really, you must have an exact date of birth for the person as well as their features, and especially their name. As no one in this pathetic town will give us ANY information regarding the previous family and we have only the barest inkling of their past. I cannot make a hitogata for anyone other than those on our team. I am sorely tempted to make one for both you and Naru however, due to your childish manner of avoiding one another's feelings.

This remote little blip of a town will offer no information. Although they may have purposefully burned down their town hall, every action is viewed with suspicion.

-Lin

* * *

Me: GENE! (Run and jumps up to hug him)

Gene: (Smirks) Well somebody's happy to see me.

Me: You know, I've come to the conclusion that Naru is an ass and only Mai can handle him.

Gene: I'm glad you came to your senses.

Naru: Baka.

Me: Shiri.

Me and Naru: (Death glaring each other)

Gene: Did the room temp just go down or was that just me? Please Review and that baka really enjoys them!


	25. Chapter 25

I'm back! Okay, so me and (aka Lyra) got super caught up in the letters, so I think we have up until chapter 28 or 29 done! That doesn't necesarilly mean I'm going to post everyday...mwahaha! I know I'm evil!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, but my birthday's coming up in 15 days so...:D Oh and I don't own Woman in Black either.

* * *

Mai,

I do not recall ever having a stick up my ass, and to put it bluntly, you often do incredibly stupid thinbgs for unseeable reasons. You are a psychic so it is no surprise that you would attune yourself to these spirits, but as of today there are no children left in the town so your fear for the children is now misplaced.

To address your idea with the hitogata, I wonder if you remember anything about that case really, you must have an exact date of birth for the person as well as their features and especially their name. As no one in this pathetic town will give us ANY information regarding the previous family and we have only the barest inkling of their past. I cannot make a hitogata for anyone othere than those on our team. I am sorely tempted to make one for both you and Naru however, due to your childish manner of avoiding one another's feelings.

This remote little blip of a town will afford no information. Although they may have purposefully burned down their town hall, every action is viewed with suspicion.

-Lin

* * *

Me: (storms over to Gene) Why the hell did you let another woman hug you!?

Gene: Well, technically speaking, she hugged me.

Me: Fine...but you're mine so no more hugging anyone else ok.

Lyra: (Glares evilly at DemonPrincess713)

Me: G..g...gene! (Runs away screaming.)

Gene: Don't leave me here with her! (Runs after demonprincess713)

Naru: What were they running from?

Lyra: (Glares evilly at Naru)

Naru:...is that supposed to scare me? In the future please try not to waste your time on trivial things. (Walks away)

Lyra: GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE! (Chases after Naru.)

Yasu: Okay then...please review, they are greatly appreciated. *cough* *cough* someone should write some Me and Mai fluff *cough*


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys:D So I was bored and this was just like post me please!

ENJOY. (Thats an order!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Lin,

Well sorry that not all of us can have amazing memories! Oops, I guess I must have forgotten about the children. Eh-heh. This case seems to be unsolvable! Maybe we could look through old information to get a clue on how to solve the case. The sooner we solve this case the better. This place gives me the creeps!

-Mai

* * *

Finally!

Have you guys ever heard of Free Iwatobi Swim Club...well you should watch it, right now.

Here is my summary for you: 5 super hot guys...swimming...with their shirts off! Oh and did I forget to mention Haru basically strips when he sees water! You see my logic now yes? So watch it, and love it!


	27. Chapter 27

*Yawns* ehhh, I just woke up from a nap and now I'm super tired.

Enjoy this while I go back to sleep:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt (Shocker!)

* * *

Mai,

You are, quite literally, painful to talk to. No case is unsolvable, although I must admit this one has had unexpected...consequences. It is unfortunate that Brown san can no longer be with us, but with luck he'll be back on his feet in no time and able to provide his expertise. Unfortunately his absence is rather...inconvenient. His valuable talent cannot be replaced with speed, so Miss Hara and yourself, by neccesity, may be placed in harm's way. It is possible Naru will send you both back home, for the time being. On the other hand, your attunement with the spirits could be, especially, benefitial. If you were to suggest a sayance, you could garner i nformation that we would otherwise not obtain, and I may be able to convince Naru to allow it. But only if he thinks it is your idea. For your consideration.

-Lin

* * *

Me: Geeene, can I sleep in your lap?

Gene: (Smirks) Of course you can, but only if I get a kiss.

Me: Okay! (Stumbles forward, then passes out)

Gene: Baka. (Picks up DemonPrincess713 and proceeds to take her to bed)

Yasu: Please review...if you love me!

John: I'm the one who's injured...so review for me! I know you all love me...(wiggles eyebrows)

Ayako: MONK! (Throws dangerously heavy purse at him) I thought I told you to stop giving John pain meds!

Monk: (Rubs head) What the hell was that for you old hag!

Roy: I love dogs! (Room goes silent)

Monk: Thats so cool! This guy's voice sounds exactly like mine!

Naru: They're all idiots I tell you...


	28. Chapter 28

YO!

Another update this week:D I know, I'm proud to.

Me: (Smiles innocently) Hey Lin, will you do the disclaimer?

Lin: If I must.

Me: YAY!

Lin: DemonPrincess713 doesn't own Ghost Hu...What the hell! Damn you, give me my pants back! (Chases after Yui chan)

Me: MWAHAHAHA! VICTORY:D (Runs away from Lin)

Gene: Holy fu... no bad Gene! But why is Lin running around with no pants on?

* * *

Lin,

Why do you have to be such an ass? I was just asking a question! Why didn't anyone tell me John's injuries were so severe!? I'm a part of this team too you know! I doubt Naru will send us home. As much as I hate to admit it, we need Masako to stay here, as she is our only medium. I may be able to sense spirits sometimes, but I can't quite do it all the time. Naru wouldn't send me home becasue my dreams are to important. Actually, those were his exact words. Naru said it was okay to do a seance as long as we all stay together. What exactly did you mean by, "He would only consider it if it was my idea?" It only took me one try, plus I asked him if, say, one of you had asked him if he'd said yes. Naru thought it was a great suggestion! Speak of the devil. Sorry Lin, I've gotta go, his majesty wishes to aquaint himself with tea. Maybe I should poor it on him...pigheaded, narcisistic, overconfident jerk!

P.S. I've noticed Madoka looking, no, more like glaring death at you these past few days. Is something wrong?

-Mai

* * *

Lin: (Breathes heavily) Y..yui chan, give me...my pants back...NOW!

Me: Fine. (Throws them at Lin's face)

Lin: Damn you, stupid teen.

Me: (Wiggles eyebrows) Madoka asked me to, I mean you are married and she said...

Lin: (Comes up behind Yui chan and covers mouth) Never mind what she said, Please review. Ouch! Dammit stop biting me

Gene: Unhand my woman you foul beast!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys:D Here is another update.

Might I add, that Kirito is a pervert. Yes you heard me right. On what planet does he feel it's right to squeeze Asuna's boob hmmm...that's right, NONE!

Gene: He didn't know what it was...he was testing it out.

Me: Whatever, he's a guy and I'm sure lotsa guys would do that if they were in that situation.

Enjoy:D

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!** (I even capitalized it and put it in bold letters)

* * *

Mai,

Once again, my marital status is not your concern. I am not an ass, however unconcerned with other's feelings I appear. If you were not informed about the extent of Father Brown's injuries, that is not my concern.

Now, to address more importan matters, the "mother" has "connected" with Miss Hara. I believe she has been possesed completely despite Naru's insistance that she remains intact. This spirit is very dangerous. She has no mercy what so ever. We must take the greatest caution.

On the other hand, your connection with her victims could prove very useful. Try and get as much information as you can from that man and his son, as they were the most recent.

From now on, please stay out of my personal affairs, and focus all your energy on the case. Any more distractions could cost you your life.

-Lin

* * *

Me: Gene! Guess what!

Gene: Hmmm?

Me: My 17th birthday is on Saturday!

Gene: Is it now...(Grins wickedly)

Me: Gene...you're scaring me.

Gene: (Kisses Yui chan) Well, Happy almost birthday.

Me: (Blushes) Y...you... k...ki...

Gene: I wonder what to give you on your actual birthday...

Me: Please review...(passes out)


End file.
